


It comes to all women

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Guardian Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Set in second year.Erica is not feeling well, Severus Snape doesn't give a shit, and hurts her. Until during detention he realizes that maybe he should not have treated her like that. Also what is this story that Erica is dying? Menstruations are not mortal!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 16
Collections: Harry Potter and Severus Snape





	1. Discovering a secret

Erica Potter quickly ran down the last corridor of the dungeons that led to the Potions classroom.

She was late, damned late and moreover she had painful abdominal cramps.

She arrived in front of the potions classroom door and, unable to stop in time, stumbled on one of her shoe laces and fell forward slamming straight on the classroom door.

The blow sounded throughout the corridor, and the noise expanded up into the classroom, also favored by the fact that the corridor was completely empty.

"Well," thought the twelve-year-old girl, "now Snape will take off as many points from Gryffondor as the hairs i have on my he..." she didn't even finish completing the thought, that the door she was leaning against suddenly opened, causing her to fall, on the floor.

" Very well!"

Miss Potter made another of her triumphant entries today... I congratulate you, "Snape said, moving from the door to let all the students in the classroom see Erica lying on the ground.

The class broke into a loud laugh, of course only the Slytherins laughed and Erica felt her eyes fill with tears that she managed to push back.

"Excuse me Professor ..." tried to say Erica feeling humiliated, but was interrupted by Snape.

"It is useless to apologize, Potter ... twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight at nine ... try to be on time! " he said sarcastically "… and now go sit there at the back of the classroom and see that you don't create any more problems, if you can ... "

Erica, collected her books and parchments that had come out of her bag and headed for the last desk near the door, sitting on the chair, she felt so bad, her belly hurt and she felt strangely emotional and close to tears.

"Well, now that Miss Potter has deigned to us for her welcome and precious presence ..." Snape said maliciously, making it clear how much for him Erica's presence was anything but precious, and above all welcome "we can continue with the lesson. "

Snape rustled around the chair and sat on it, turning his back on the blackboard and facing the whole class with his hooked nose.

"I decided that today, I will randomly interrogate, and since I am in a very good mood, I will choose a volunteer …"

Snape's eyes skipped Hermione's raised hand, and glowed dangerously, a predatory glow, while a grin of pure perfidy formed on the professor's face.

"Well, Miss Potter, I'm glad to see that today, you want to be the guinea pig, to undergo my torture, that is, the interrogation," he corrected himself.

Erica got up sadly, ready to go to the blackboard, when she felt a painful twinge in her lower abdomen that forced her to bend over emitting a groan of pain.

Snape rolled his eyes exasperated and clapping his hands slowly, in a sarcastic applause said "Congratulations, for the poor acting, Potter.

Unfortunately, pretending to be sick in hope to move me and to draw attention to yourself, doesn't work!

So get up and leave this classroom, your classmates and I have more important things to do than catering to your every whim ... I don't want to see you until tonight! " the man snarled, incinerating her with his eyes, while Erica swallowed the pain, got up with difficulty under the worried looks of her housemates and the malevolent ones of the professor and the Slytherins.

She wanted to cry, why was Snape so cruel?

Erica took her things and without saying a word she left the classroom running to the only place where she would have been safe from prying eyes: the Astronomy tower.

Once she got there, the 12-year-old slumped to the ground, her stomach hurt in a terrible way and tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to hold back her sobs.

Erica cried until she fell asleep and when she woke up she had cramps in her low abdomen.

Fortunately the pain was almost gone and the girl realized that it was almost dinner time ... and then she would go to Snape for detention.

Erica entered the girls' bathrooms without being seen and went to the mirrors.

Her reflected image was horrible; her eyes were swollen and red and she had a foul expression, as well as a headache, and the desire to cry.

Never before had she been so emotional, Erica rinsed her face and hid in one of the toilets waiting for the end of dinner, she wasn't hungry.

Once it was almost time to go, Erica got out of the bathroom and walked into the basement, finally reaching the door of Snape's office.

She didn't even need to knock, Snape opened the door with a look of pure hatred directed at her "You were not at dinner and you skipped the rest of the lessons Potter ...

The great Erica Potter is so above all of us and she thinks she can do what she wants, just because she is the Chosen one?

But after all I had to expect it, you are our savior, our daredevil heroine! I bow before your infinite capacities.

There are cauldrons there ... I want them all clean and shiny within two hours ... and without magic!

I don't want to hear a single complaint from you, or I'll make you clean twice as much! Now go!

And don't dawdle or I'll keep you here to clean those cauldrons with your tongue until tomorrow morning !" the man shouted before sitting down at the desk while Erica went to the sink.

An hour had passed since the start of detention and Erica was working diligently, despite feeling tired, hungry, and emotional.

Snape was busy correcting the potions homework of those fifth year dunderheads, and he still hadn't looked at the brat.

It was only when he heard a faint lament that he looked up in annoyance "Potter! I told you to ... "Snape stopped suddenly when he saw the young witch curled up in a fetal position moaning in pain holding her belly just like, that morning in class.

Erica was not pretending and approaching her, Severus also discovered why; her legs were stained with blood!

Severus raised the Gryffindor's skirt slightly trying to figure out where she was injured, and saw that the blood came from the girl's panties which were completely red with blood.

Snape blushed, Erica was menstruating!

The girl in the meantime looked at him with big green eyes full of tears and fear, and Snape felt his heart tighten "Professor, I'm dying ..." Erica whispered and Snape scoffed "No Potter, it's a natural thing ..." but the girl she shook her head and the tears she was trying to hold back fell down her cheeks as she screamed in an angry voice "No! I'm dying!

My relatives told me when it happened a month ago at their home that I am a freak and this thing only happens to those like me and I will die of it, because that's what I deserve ! " Severus eyes widened incredulously "Potter what are you talking about? All women have this! Even muggle women! But you won't die for this! " said the man suddenly pale as a rag.

Why had Erica's relatives said those horrible things to her? Didn't they love and spoil her ? Snape picked her up and only then did he realize how light, too light the girl was.

"Ok Potter, don't worry.

Now I'll take you to Madame Pompfey who will make you feel better, don't worry ... " the man said in a gentle tone as he ran at breakneck speed towards the infirmary with Erica in his arms.

Severus Snape ran through the infirmary door, he didn't know why but he felt something in his heart that vaguely resembled worry.

He decided that he would deal with these new emotions later, now he had to take care of Eri ... er ... Potter, the girl was trembling in fear and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Poppy! Miss Potter needs your help! " The mediwitch arrived immediately and helped Severus to lay Erica on one of the beds, seeing the blood between the legs of the young woman she turned to Erica and in a maternal tone she asked "Erica, honey how are you?" and the girl sobbed "I have acute pains in my lower abdomen since this morning and a little while ago I started bleeding ... I am dying ... it had already happened this summer at my relatives' house and my aunt Petunia told me that it is because it happens to freaks like me and that I will die …."

Severus sighed and Poppy smiled "Honey, you're not dying ... it was meant to happen and it is also a good thing ... menstruation comes to all girls ... and it means that you have now entered a new phase of your life; adolescence ..." Poppy said with a smile wiping Erica's tears.

The girl looked at the woman without understanding, Menstruation? What were those? Wasn't she dying? Why had Aunt Petunia said those things to her then? The girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Severs had whispered something in Poppy's ear and the woman suddenly turned serious and nodded.

"Very well Severus, I will do a complete scan."

Severus nodded and gently took Erica's hand in his.

The girl looked at him and calmed down when the man smiled slightly "Don't worry Erica ... It will be all right ... I'm here ..." he whispered caressing her cheek while Poppy with his wand examined the girl. Once the exam was over, a very long sheet of paper appeared in the air and Poppy took it, reading it.

Severus noticed that the woman's expression became more and more worried "Poppy ... what ..." but he couldn't finish the sentence for the mediwitch handed him the sheet saying in a trembling voice "I can't believe she is still alive ..."

Severus read the test results and gradually his expression became full of anger and hatred for those Muggles.

Erica was severely malnourished, her bones had been fractured and had grown badly and she had multiple scars on her back, buttocks and chest.

There were no internal damages, but this didn't reassure him.

Potter, the Girl-who-lived, had been mistreated for eleven years.

Potter, the daughter of the arrogant James Potter.

Potter, the daughter of his best friend, Lily.

Potter, the goddaughter of the mutt, Black.

Potter, old Dumbledore's golden girl.

Potter, the worst enemy of his godson, Malfoy.

Potter, the niece of Petunia Evans Dursley.

Potter, the eternal rival of the magic world's biggest nightmare, Voldemort.

Potter, the girl who lay in the hospital bed with a worried expression in front of him, Severus Snape.

Potter, who had now become Erica, only Erica.

Erica, poor, abused, unloved Erica.

Erica saw professor Snape sit next to her.

She understood that he would start with the questions and this frightened her.

She wasn't going to talk about the Dursleys, she never would have.

It was too painful and she didn't want anyone's pity.

So she sank further into the cushions and bit her lower lip.

Severus saw the girl stiffen and try to hide her pain.

He looked at Poppy and she smiled encouragingly.

Severus wasn't sure what to say.

He decided that he would first clear up the Menstruation issue.

He looked Erica in the eye and said in a controlled voice "Erica, do you know what a Period is?".

The girl looked at him confused "yes, of course ... it comes at the end of the sentence …" Severus found himself chuckling at Erica's naivety " No Erica, remember what Madame Pompfey told you before? Menstruation is also called Period, and all women have it.

It will last for several days and then it will stop.

It will return every 28 days, every month for the rest of your life, but you will not die.

Menstruations are good …" Severus explained softly to the child who looked more relieved.

Erica tilted her head " Why is that?" she asked innocently and Severus felt trapped, blushing furiously he muttered " Well your body is telling you that is ready to conceive babies and…" Erica interrupted him again " but i thought babies were brought by the stork, that's what aunt Petunia told Dudley when he asked…" she said innocently, and Severus swallowed hard; this child was so pure and innocent.

Fortunately Poppy came to his rescue and said " Ahem … That is a story for when you're older … C'mon Miss Potter! Time to go to sleep…" she said giving Erica a Sleeping draught.

Severus smiled and said " Miss Potter, I'm sorry for this morning … and also for the undeserved treatment i gave you …" Erica yawned softly and slurred " Not your fault … professor… Tomorrow I'll finish the rest of the cauldrons i couldn't finish tonight…" Severus's eyes widened, this child was so precious " Miss Potter… there is no need for you to … don't worry, you are dismissed from your detention. But tomorrow night I want to talk about your relatives …" Erica nodded and yawned again before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep.

Severus directed his hand towards the sleeping girl's face, placed it on Erica's forehead and moved it so that it stroked the girl's black hair.

At that moment Severus felt good.

He felt his fingers brush against Erica's skin.

It was a good feeling, to offer comfort to someone.

At one point, Severus felt a movement under his hand and realized that Erica was pushing her head towards him, in a silent request for affection.

The professor didn't try to put his hand away, he held it in contact with the girl's skin.

Poppy whispered "She's so fragile, so small ... She's just a girl who needs to have someone that loves her.

Don't be afraid, she's just showing that she wants you close, Severus.

Don't refuse her, she wouldn't stand it. "

Severus nodded, but meanwhile continued to stroke Erica's hair.

He couldn't stop doing it, that feeling was so pleasant.

Severus looked at the skinny and vulnerable body of the girl who lay asleep in front of him.

Erica seemed so calm.

The professor promised himself that he would do anything to help that girl find her smile again.


	2. A hard decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica had a decision to make .   
> Can she trust Snape? And what will Snape decide to do with Erica's home situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica had a decision to make .   
> Can she trust Snape?  
>  And what will Snape decide to do with Erica's home situation?   
> Read and you will know!

It was four in the morning and Severus had stayed awake, thinking.

It seemed that Erica was beginning to trust him.

Severus had been surprised to see a flash of confidence in those green eyes.

The first thing the man had done, after making sure Erica was sleeping peacefully, was to warn Dumbledore.

_"What does it mean that the Dursleys mistreat Erica, Severus?"_

_"It means exactly what I said, Albus._

_You see it written on that sheet what they did to her !_

_The Dursleys mistreated her physically and psychologically for eleven years, they also locked her in a cupboard under the stairs "_

_Dumbledore's eyes seemed to lose their usual sparkle, but despite everything, the Headmaster kept the same unsearchable expression._

_"What are you going to do now?_

_It is clear Severus that she cannot return there… "_

_"Of course ... I thought about it a lot and I came to the conclusion ... that Erica doesn't have to go back to those Muggles ..."_

_"Erica? Not Potter? " Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused look._

_"That's right, Erica. Don't say anything Albus."_

_Snape's menacing expression did not frighten Dumbledore, who, however, decided not to rage him, at least for now._

_"I want to see Erica, I have to talk to her._

_Where is she?"_

_The headmaster hadn't even finished the sentence that Poppy ansuwered._

_"No, I'm sorry, Albus._

_With all due respect, I can't allow you to see Erica._

_It will be enough for you to know that she is sleeping, now it is unacceptable that she sees someone who is not me or Severus. "._

_"But Poppy, I assure you that I won't scare Erica ..."_

_"I do not doubt it, Albus._

_But Erica is in a very fragile psychological state._

_Severus and I will take care of her, I guarantee you that it's better this way. "_

_Dumbledore seemed to think about it and said "Are you sure that Professor Snape's presence here doesn't make the situation worse?"._

_Severus replied "My biggest concern for now is taking Erica away from those Muggles._

_I don't want them to hurt her again ... "_

_"She could come to Hogwarts for a while ... but it depends on the Ministry, when Fudge hears this, the end of the world will happen and I don't know if he will like the idea of keeping Erica at school._

_I think he'll want someone to have permanent custody of the girl. "_

_Severus could not help thinking about these words._

_'Permanent custody, perhaps ... it would be madness ... No! Don't say it ... Ok, ok ... It will be better to wait to see how much Erica will trust you ... '_

_"I think we will have to wait for Erica to be better and then we can think of permanent custody." Said the professor._

_"Yes, I believe you are right, Severus._

_Well, then take care of the Dursleys Severus, then look for a solution for Erica. "_

Shortly afterwards he returned to the infirmary and sat next to Erica's bed, the girl seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but it was half an hour after Snape heard her shake and emit some moans, as if she was being tortured.

Erica was shaking and crying, not realizing she was dreaming and at the sight Snape's heart broke.

_Vernon violently opened the cupboard's door, it was two in the morning and he had been awakened by Erica's screams._

_The man turned on the light and quickly loosened his belt, the girl was aware of what would happen and tried to beg him "Please uncle ... don't do it ... I'm sorry I woke you up but there was blood on the sheets ... "_

_Vernon approached her, and punched her in the belly forcing her to kneel, took off his belt and raised the girl's face forcing her to look at him._

_Erica had her face marked by fear and tiredness, the tiredness of being abused, the tiredness of having to exist._

_But she was resigned._

_The first blow had landed on her right shoulder, the second on her back like a whip._

_Erica groaned silently, not even able to rebel, because she knew it would be of no use._

_"You have to stop it, filthy sow!_

_You have to stop waking me up in the night you filthy, abnormal, bastard!_

_Do you understand slut ?!"_

_Erica felt the blood dripping between her legs and shouted a "yes" of assent._

_Seeing the stain of blood that had formed between the young girl's legs, Vernon took her by the hair and spat into her face._

_"Then clean your dirty blood with your tongue piece of shit!"_

Severus was rethinking the words "permanent custody" when he saw Erica start to toss and turn in bed saying "No! Please, just uncle! I won't wake you up anymore, I'm sorry ... Enough ! "

The child's excruciating screams made his heart feel tight in a vise.

Gently Severus shook Erica, and the little girl woke up throwing herself into the professor's arms without hesitation.

Severus was paralyzed, Erica was embracing him for comfort, and he felt that he would not be able to give it to her.

But Snape promised himself to try, for Erica.

He owed it to the girl for always treating her badly.

For always having prejudices.

For constantly insulting her for an arrogance that didn't exist.

For always thinking that Erica was pampered and spoiled, even when everything and everyone said otherwise.

For ignoring every frightened and humble look in the green irises.

For never having wanted to see the truth that those eyes rarely showed.

For always rejecting the silent requests he had always glimpsed in that look.

For never having wanted to look beyond appearances.

Severus decided to stop thinking about all his sins or eventually he would commit suicide to finally have peace.

"Erica ... shhhh it's all right ... you're safe now ..." he said in a calm voice stroking the girl's hair.

Erica let out a sob and squeezed the professor harder.

Severus looked at her continuing to caress her hair

"It was just a nightmare ... you're at Hogwarts ... You're safe"

Severus made a glass full of fresh water appear.

"Drink ..." he said as Erica moved away embarrassed

"Sorry ... Professor Snape ... I didn't want to ...".

Severus shook his head Erica took the glass, drank and then said in a louder voice

"Thank you ... I think you have better things to do than being locked up in the infirmary with me Sir ... now I'm better ...".

Severus remained silent for a few seconds and then spoke in a calm voice

"Why don't you tell me your nightmare, Erica?".

The girl blushed and her heart began to beat fast, but she forced herself to answer "Sir… I don't think ..."

But she was interrupted by the professor "Potter, keeping everything inside is not good.

I am here to help you, not to judge you ... "

Erica continued to blush and nodded.

The only thing she wanted was not to be left alone, but she couldn't afford to be fooled by Snape.

After telling him about the nightmare, Severus asked her "your uncle ... did he beat you often?"

Erica nodded.

"Yes sir, he would whip me with his belt and then he used his fists and kicked me.

My aunt, on the other hand, if I burned breakfast or lunch or dinner, she would yell at me and slap me then hit me with the frying pan on the head and lock me in the cupboard under the stairs without food for a whole week.

And my cousin always bullied me he had invented a game to do with his friends called 'Erica's hunting' i had to escape and they would chase me and when they reached me they began to beat me "

Severus listened to the girl and felt a tremendous thirst for revenge grow inside him, who on hearth could do such things to a poor innocent child?

Those Dursleys were monsters.

Erica was sobbing and Snape acted instinctively surrounding her with his arms and cradling her, whispering words of comfort in the girl's ear.

Severus felt a little uncomfortable, he had never comforted anyone and the only thing he knew was that comforting that little girl made him happy.

Telling Erica all those things and making her feel less alone also gave Snape the opportunity to remedy his mistakes. Severus looked into the girl's eyes and said to her "Potter, don't worry.

You will never go back to those Muggles ...

The headmaster and I will make sure of that, and on that note there is something I wanted to ask you; would you like to come and stay with me?

I've been thinking, I want to have the chance to know you.

Will you allow me to take care of you, Erica?

I know I wasn't a good teacher and I did what i did because who I saw was James Potter, instead of you ... but I want to fix my mistakes ... "

Erica smiled in tears, deciding to trust Snape; he seemed sincere, and so the girl nodded

"I would like to come and live with you Professor ..." then she yawned and Severus smiled "sleep now Erica ... I will return tomorrow morning to see how you are ...".

Erica nodded and shortly afterwards fell asleep while Snape smiled caressing her forehead, kissing it gently

"Good night Erica ..." the Potion master whispered before getting up and leaving the infirmary.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "try to understand.

Erica asked you about this ... "

The headmaster looked at the potion teacher from behind his glasses, and he could see how Severus' pale cheeks had been tinged with a light purple tinge.

«Yes, but ... she is a girl!

It should be Minerva to talk about this with her.

I am not suited to this task, Albus, I am a man! "

Severus was embarrassed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and smiled; it was a smile the professor didn't like.

In fact, that whole situation did not make him happy, not that Snape was usually a joyful and happy man.

«I am sure you will do an excellent job, after all you are going to become her tutor… it is your job that she is educated… also to sex».

Severus Snape during his years dedicated to teaching the sublime art of potions had managed to earn some respect from the students to whom he had the displeasure of teaching.

A respect that, he was sure, he would lose on that same evening by trying to educate a twelve-year-old girl, who until then had been abused by her relatives, to sexuality.

Snape shook his head and turned ready to leave the principal's office.

"Ah! Severus, I almost forgot »Snape turned to look at Dumbledore.

« I prepared the documents you asked for ... The minister gave his approval ... now only your signature is missing ... and that of Erica's relatives ... Then she will be yours ... Officially »

Severus nodded and after signing the documents he left the office, his heart beating wildly for the emotion.

Now all he had to do was have Petunia sign the papers, and Severus felt he would enjoy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am! I finally arrived here.  
> I had a profile on Fanfiction net but something didn't go right so i decided to come here.  
> Today is my 27th birthday!  
> Severus finally discovered Erica's secret what will he do?


End file.
